Everything I Have To Offer
by Emzy08
Summary: Spin on Gossip Girl. In this, the main Character is Jenny. At first she is sort of under Blair's rule. She realizes life would be better if she wasn't being controlled. She becomes best friends with Serena. Expect lot's of twists and drama.
1. Chapter 1: To Be, Or Not To Be

**Hey, everyone who's reading this. My story is a remake of Gossip Girl. **

**I probly have a lot of mistakes in this chapter, it is my first one, so, sorry about that. (:**

**Please read and REVIEW. **

**Hope you like it! :D**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter One:

_Remember our deal, Jenny._

_Mess up, be gone, __for good._

_-B_

I sighed after reading the note from Blair Waldorf and sank back into the comforting down of my feathery pillows. Feeling relaxed was something that I never had time for.

I heard a light knock on the door, startled, I sat up.

"Hey, Jenny, just letting you know, I'm going to be gone for the day," Rufus Humphrey, my dad, smiled, his hand still on the door knob.

"Oh, okay, um, I'll be here," I said wearily.

"Okay, kiddo. You know the number for the gallery if you need anything," Rufus smiled and shut her door.

I sighed and rolled off her bed. "Ow!" I groaned when I landed on my cell phone. "Better call Blair." I rolled my eyes and hit speed dial 6 on my phone. Blair finally picked up after five rings.

"Hello?" She said sharply.

"Blair, you don't need to keep leaving me notes. I know about the deal, like I said, I promise I will follow through with it," I gritted my teeth.

Blair exhaled. "Good to hear, little J," She smirked, not that I could see it.

"Okay," I felt a little relieved that I wouldn't be constantly receiving notes.

"Let's go get some lunch," Blair said lightly, "I hear a great little place just opened downtown." Blair practically sang.

"Um, okay," I remembered that I told Rufus I would be home all day. "I'll be at your house in 30." I said after realizing Rufus would never even know.

"Bye, Jenny," Blair said, and snapped her phone shut.

I pressed end and threw my phone back on my bed.

"What to wear to lunch with Blair Waldorf..." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I ran up the steps to the Waldorf's huge apartment.

"Jenny," Blair smiled, "Great to see you," She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Um, so where are we going exactly?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I thought about it," Blair started, "Would it be more fun to go over to Nate's?" She grinned. Nate and Blair had been dating for a while. I had never met him, just heard many things about the ever popular Nate Archibald.

"S-sure," I looked down at the ground.

"Perfect,' Blair waved for a taxi and gracefully hopped in.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked politely.

"The Archibald's." Blair rolled her eyes, as if there was anyone who _didn't _know where they lived.

The driver nodded his head and drove off.

"I'm sure Nate will have at least one of his friends there," Blair looked at me.

"Uh," I squinted, "Great."

"You know, like Chuck, or someone," Blair sighed.

Oh," I replied. I remembered Chuck, the one who tried to make a move on me at the Kiss On The Lips party just about a week ago.

* * *

Blair quickly opened the door when the Taxi stopped. I followed and walked quickly to catch up with Blair.

"Nate!" Blair called once we were in side his elegant loft.

"Blair?" Nate questioned.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Blair knitted her eye brows and Nate came out from around the corner.

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone at all." He chuckled and kissed Blair on the cheek.

"Oh, and this is Jenny," Blair looked back at me, "Jenny Humphrey."

"Hi," I smiled. He stuck out his hand.

"Hey, Jenny, nice to meet you," He smiled an amazing smile as I shook his hand.

"Yeah," I bit my lip.

"So, um, why are you all here?" Nate looked kind of nervous. I heard something crash from another room.

"What was that?" Blair ignored his question and peeked around Nate.

"N-nothing," Nate winced.

"Hey, Nate, have anymore Dr. Pep-" Serena Van der Woodsen stepped out from what I assumed was the kitchen. She stopped mid sentence and widened her eyes when she saw Blair and I Standing in the foyer.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Blair demanded, her eyes narrowing and face turning red.

"She's here with-." Nate was cut off.

"Yeah, Nate where the so-." Dan Humphrey, my older brother stepped out beside Serena. "Well, this is sufficiently awkward..." Dan mumbled.

"_Why_ are they _here_?" Blair demanded again.

"We were just hanging out," Nate spat.

"But, _why_?" Blair practically yelled.

"Nate, you shouldn't have to explain yourself," Serena glided toward us. "We were just watching some movies, you know, having _fun_." Serena purred.

"_Fabulous_, then don't let _me_ intrude," Blair screamed and ran out of the room. "Jenny!" She growled a few seconds later.

"I, uh, better go, I guess," I looked at Nate, Serena and my_ brother_."

"No, Jenny, wait," The three of them grabbed my arm at the same time.

"Just let Blair cool off, if she wants to come back, she will. But, most likely she won't. Trust me, if you go with her, you'll just get to hear her ranting on and on about how horrible her life is," Serena said in her sultry voice, and rolled her eyes at the thought of Blair.

"I'll take you home when we leave," Dan suggested. "Dad would probably want you to stay with me anyway." He shrugged.

"Okay," I said meekly, following them into the kitchen.

"Back to what I was asking, Dr. Pepper?" Serena giggled. I honestly don't know why Blair hated her so much, I thought they used to be best friends, what happened? I wondered.

"Let's go finish the movie," Nate said handing each of us a soda.

"Sure," We all shrugged and followed him into his room. There was a huge king size bed, a dresser, and a giant plasma screen TV.

"Wow..." I inhaled.

Serena giggled. "Big TV?" She bit her lip and hit play on the screen.

"And bed, and..." My voice trailed off.

"Come, sit," Nate patted a spot on the bed next to him. I smiled and crawled up onto the tall bed.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Dirty Dancing," Nate smirked.

"My favorite movie, _ever_!" Serena jumped onto the bed between Nate and Dan.

"Mine too," I smiled. She smiled back.

We sat in silence for a little while, just watching the movie. I leaned back against the pillows.

"Ew, credits," Serena wrinkled her perfect little nose and grabbed a pillow from behind her head. She slammed it into the side of Dan's head.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"Pillow fight!" Serena screamed and stood up on the bed. Nate, Dan, and I followed, each picking up a pillow and hitting one another.

I giggled. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry!" Nate looked at me and smiled.

I pretended I was hurt. "No, I mean...I think...ow," I breathed.

"Are you okay?" He bent down and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I think just..." And then I whacked him as hard as I could with the pillow. "Just needed to get you back!" I laughed. Serena burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Did you just see Nate's face?" She cried.

Dan smashed a pillow on each side of Serena's head.

"It was hilarious!" Her voice was muffled.

"Thanks, Serena," Nate rolled his eyes and whacked her legs with a pillow.

"Hey, now!" Serena and Dan said at the same time.

Nate laughed. "How about, Jenny and I, versus you two?" He arched his eyebrows.

"Yay!" Serena yelled hit me in the stomach. Nate and I double teamed her, he hit her back while I hit her butt.

"Ah! You guys!" Serena giggled. I turned and hit Dan in the head.

He looked confused. "Whoops!" I laughed. He and Serena bot hit me in the back as Nate stuffed two pillows in Dan and Serena's faces.

I giggled and fell back on the bed. Serena did the same.

"It's hard to believe your Blair's friend," She said quietly.

I sighed. " I don't know if _friend_ is the right term," I knitted my eye brows.

"Oh? Well, whatever, you hang out with her, don't you?" She asked.

"More like, she has me run errands for her, and stuff," I said shyly and turned away from Serena, already knowing her reaction.

She huffed. "Well, Jenny," She placed her hand on my shoulder, "If you want a real friend, someone to hang out with, talk with, do stuff _with_ and not _for_, I'm always here," She grinned.

"Wow, thanks Serena!" I grinned back. "I really _would_ like a real friend, I haven't found many, well, any since I moved here," I shrugged.

"Well, apparently all the girls at Constance Billiard hate me, so, I really don't have any either," She smiled. "Except for him," She pointed at Nate, "But he's so _not_ a girl!" She laughed.

I giggled. Even in the little time I spent with Serena, I could tell we'd be great friends. I smiled...and then I remembered the 'deal' with Blair. My smiled instantly disappeared, and my eyes widened.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Uh..." I looked at Serena, then back to Dan, then up at Nate. "Serena, can I talk to you for a second, _alone_," I bit my lip.

"Yeah, sure, come on," She smiled and jumped off the bed, I followed her into the next room, the guest room.

* * *

"Okay, this is going to sound completely stupid," I exhaled.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," She smiled and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Um, well, before I knew you, Blair told me what I had to do to get into their 'group.' She told me all about how everyone hated you, but you still felt confident in who you were." I gulped. "She told me if I could find a way to embarrass you in front of the whole school, and the boys, I would be considered their friend." I looked down, ashamed.

She grunted. "That is _so_ Blair!" She huffed. "Look, Jenny, she hates me, and has made everyone hate me, I'm only confident because it's all I have left. I don't blame you, I blame _her._ Thats just the way Blair Waldorf works." She looked at me.

"Yes, but-." I started.

"No, Jenny, it's not your fault!" She said.

"But, I told her I would do it!" I blurted.

"That's because you didn't know better, you didn't know me. Blair can be very threatening, especially to someone new. Jenny, it's not your fault. If you still want to be a part of that group, do it, I don't care, I will never hate you." Serena said assuringly. Thats when I realized. I didn't _want_ to be the next Blair Waldorf, I didn't _want_ to publicly humiliate Serena, I didn't _want_ to be Blair's little slave.

"No," I growled. "There is _no_ way I am going along with _Blair_, I'm not going to embarrass you in front of everyone, I'm not going to be her slave." I insisted.

"You know, if you don't, you might be just as hated by them as I am," She looked sad.

"I don't care. When I moved here, I told myself I wasn't going to be that girl, the one who follows and just stands back like a shy little helpless person!" I gasped.

"You and I have a lot in common, Jenny, I know we can be great friends." She beamed. I smiled back, knowing that's exactly how I felt.

"Great then, I'll tell Blair the next chance I get that the deals off." I nodded and stood up.

"Thanks, Jenny," She whispered, "For telling me that, for everything." She smiled again and hugged me.

"Thanks for listening, and not hating me!" I felt so relieved. I didn't have to plot and scheme for Blair anymore, I didn't have to feel like if I didn't do exactly what Blair said, I wouldn't have friends. Now I have Serena, and a free life!

* * *

**Okay, so first chapter, i know it wasn't long, but it's just the first one. (:**

**I'm not going to have one of those Gossip Girl blogs in every single chapter, that will just get annoying to write, plus, in the books, their not in ever chapter anyways.**

**Please REVIEWW! Tell me what you think!**

**Good reviews always boost my confidence and help me write the next chapter a lot quicker!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll get chapter 2 up as soon as possible! :D**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends, New Enemies

**Okay, so here's chapter two :D**

**It's a little longer, and hopefully better than my first one!**

**I'm already starting to write the next chapter, so it'll be up very soon.**

**Enjoy! And please REVIEW! :D**

Chapter two:

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. I smiled and looked up at my ceiling. All I had to do today was tell Blair Waldorf that I can't follow through with out little 'deal' or ruining Serena's life. I sighed. That was going to be a bigger task then I had planned.

"Jen?" Dan asked, peeking his head through my door.

"What's up, Dan?" I sat up in my bed.

"Serena called, she's coming over in a little while, she said she needed to talk to you about something." He said. "You weren't answering your phone when she called, I guessed you were asleep."

"Um, Serena's coming here? When?" I quickly stood up.

"In about 15 minutes, I think, something like that," He shrugged and shut my door.

_Great, Serena was coming here to talk, I was still in my Hello Kitty pajamas, I had to call Blair, why is my day already so hectic?!_ I thought.

"Uhg," I grumbled and threw open my closet door. I grabbed a gold and black jumper dress and headed to the bathroom.

The minute I got out of the shower my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Blair," She snarled. "Why didn't you come with me yesterday? Or answer any of my calls? Or texts, or respond to _any_ of them?" She spat.

"Um, my brother made me stay there. My d-dad, um, called him and told him to find me anyways." I lied.

"Jenny, if you want to be a part of this world, you have to go along with the flow, okay? That means, responding to your calls!" She huffed.

"Sorry," I said shyly.

"Whatever, Jenny," Blair sighed.

"Listen, um, I need to talk to you, um, about that, uh, d-deal we had," I suddenly felt jittery and nervous.

"The deal we _had?_ You mean the one in the works?" She said sharply. "Or, don't tell me you're going back on your word?" She gasped, acting sarcastic.

"Um, well, I just really don't think it's a good idea. Look, it's just not something I want to be a part of, okay?" My hands were shaking as I tried to brush my hair.

"Oh, so now you're _Serena's _friend?" She said her name like it was a dirty word.

"Blair, I'm not going to ruin someones life when she has never done anything to me!" I said loudly.

"Nothing to _you?_ What about what she's done to _me_?" Blair growled. "That slut slept with my _boyfriend_! You expect me to ever forgive her for that?" She yelled.

"W-what?" It shocked me. Would Serena ever do that? It just didn't seem likely.

"Serena slept with Nate," She annunciated every word.

"I, I didn't k-know, I'm so s-sorry," My voice shook.

"That bitch can't be trusted, Jenny." She mumbled.

"Don't you think it's as much Nate's fault as it is Serena's?" I asked. "And you obviously forgave Nate."

"I will never forgive her! Okay? Never!" She snapped.

"Well, _I'm_ never going to publicly embarrass her!" I practically screamed.

"Oh, you're done, Jenny. You hear me? DONE!" She shouted and hung up.

My whole body was trembling. I clicked the end button on my phone and rushed out of the room.

"Jenny?" I heard Serena's voice.

I spun around to see her coming through the door. "Oh, hey!" I smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "I heard yelling."

"Um, I was on the phone with B-Blair." I stammered.

Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" She was instantly standing beside me.

"S-sorry? You? For _what_?" I sounded confused.

"I'm the reason for all her yelling, you see, if I, if I um, never screwed things up between us, she wouldn't be yelling at you for not wanting to ruin my life..." She looked down.

"Serena...I know, about what you did..." I said. Her head snapped up.

"What?! How?! Who?" She looked panicked.

"Blair," We answered in unison.

She sighed. "That's why I came over. I wanted to tell you, you know, so that we can be friends without so many secrets." She half smiled.

"Aw, that's really nice, Serena," I smiled back. "But, don't blame yourself, I mean, it was my choice in the first place to agree to her stupid plan. And, it was my choice to tell her no." I said.

I heard my cell phone ring. "Um, hold on a sec," I said walking back to the bathroom to grab my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Jenny? It's Nate,"

A shock wave sprang through my body. Why was Blair's boyfriend calling me? Did they break up? What's going on? So we talked yesterday, watched a movie together in his bed, so what?

"Jenny? You there?" He asked.

"W-what? Um, oh, yeah, I'm here, sorry," I stuttered.

He chuckled. "Hey, I was just wondering...Do you want to hang out? Maybe grab a bite to eat? Movie?" He sounded nervous. _Nervous_ to ask _me_? What world did I wake up in? Because this is can't be real life.

"Um, s-sure! That sounds...fun! But, Serena's over right now, so maybe another time?" I suggested.

"Does your brother have plans today?" He asked

"Are you kidding?" I giggled. "Dan _never_ has plans."

"_HEY!_" I heard Dan scream from his room. Serena laughed.

"Alright then, tell them to come along, we can all go." He chuckled.

"S-sounds great! Um, how about you meet us over at our place, we can go from there?" I asked.

"Cool. Be there soon," He said sweetly, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Serena giggled.

"_Nate_." I gasped.

"Uh-oh," Serena raised her eyebrows. "Looks like Blair has some competition after all." She grinned darkly.

"N-no, I mean, we're just _friends_." I'm sure I looked shocked.

"Jenny, Nate can _never_ hang out with a girl as _'just friends'_." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's how it happened with me. Even though, I know it was way wrong of me to do, but I really did love him." She said.

"I know," I sighed and paused. "But, now you guys hang out as friends." I added.

"Only because I forced him!" She laughed. "We had a long talk about it. We both didn't want to loose each other completely, so we sort of forced _each other_ to be friends and _only_ friends." She smiled.

"Aw, well you two must really love each other," I smiled back.

"We do," She sighed. "But only as friends."

"Who loves who?" Dan stumbled down the hall way to see Serena and I sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey!" Serena jumped up and hugged him. "I love _you_, and Jenny, and Nate!" She grinned. "But the last two only as friends." She bit her lip.

I giggled. "Nate's coming over, then we're all going to a movie, or lunch, something like that," I smiled and walked into the kitchen to get some water. "Anyone want something to drink?" I asked.

"I'll have a Coke," A smooth voice that I recognized, said from behind me.

I gasped. "Oh!" I turned around to see Nate standing behind me. "H-hi!" I smiled and handed him a Coke.

He laughed. "So, movie or lunch? Or both?" He shrugged. "Afterwards we can chill at my place."

"Let's all just _move_ to Nate's place," Serena leaned her head back and smiled. "I mean, your parents are never home, your place is amazing, and we're free to do whatever, whenever!" Serena giggled.

"Oh, yes, let's all just live in my room!" He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda.

I laughed. "My dad might wonder where I am after, oh, I don't know, a day!"

"Jen, dad's oblivious." Dan chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, let's just go somewhere!"

"I vote, Nate's place, movie marathon, and Chinese food!" Serena squealed.

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me, I love Chinese!" I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Okay, okay. Let's go," Nate shook his head.

-

Serena and I followed Dan and Nate into Nate's room.

My phone rang the second I sat down comfortably on the bed beside Nate and Serena. I sighed. "Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"You'll regret what you did. You'll wish you were never born, and I'll make sure of it. If I even see your face, you're done. Oh, you think life's so good? Well expect a sudden drastic change to your little fantasy, Jenny." The line went dead. I gulped.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Um, n-nothing..." I mumbled, he grabbed the phone from my hands.

"Who just called?" He asked looking at my phone.

"I-I don't know, I didn't recognize the number."

"That's Blair's apartment. What did she say to you?" He asked.

"T-that was _Blair_?" I gasped. I figured it was, I just didn't want to believe it. I strongly hoped it was someone else, _anyone _else. Because if anyone can ruin someones life, for good, it's Blair Waldorf.

"Jenny, what did she say?" Serena looked at me.

I relayed the call to them. Serena's eyes widened with shock. Dan cussed under his breath and mumbled threats. Nate dropped my phone and looked at me with an unsure expression.

Nate's heavy sigh broke the silence. "I know what she's talking about," He mumbled.

"What?" Serena, Dan, and I said in unison.

"I broke up with her this morning, right before I called you..." He looked down.

"WHAT?!" Serena and I shouted.

"Jeez! I didn't know I was putting Jenny's life in danger! I just, she isn't, we aren't." He struggled. "We just don't have much in common. She tries to control me. And, she blows up in my face every time I want to hang out with Serena!" He blurted.

"No, no, no." Serena shook her head quickly. "I completely see _why_ you broke up with her. I'm saying, why didn't you_ tell _me?!" She slapped his arm.

"S-sorry," He winced.

"Nate, you didn't put my actual life in danger. Trust me, it's just my social life." I rolled my eyes. Dan chuckled.

"Jen, what social life does she _have_ to ruin?" He scoffed.

I glared at him. "Like you even know what a life is!" I rolled my eyes.

"Enough! Why is she taking this out on _you_?" Serena asked, looking confused.

"I-I don't know," I flopped back onto the pillows behind me.

"Seriously, like, what could have happened in the day we all hung out, to the next morning to make Blair blame the break up on yo-." Serena stopped. She smirked. "Oh, I know," She chuckled darkly, and rolled her eyes. "Blair thinks you broke up with her for Jenny, or _because _of Jenny," She sighed and looked at Nate.

He was speechless. "U-uh, a-are you s-sure that's the, um, reason?" He stammered.

"When have I _ever_ been wrong about Blair?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Never," Nate responded.

I looked confused. Serena snorted. "Do I seriously have to spell this out for you?" She gaped. I nodded. "Blair didn't feel that you were a threat to her and Nate's relationship, so she dubbed you into her 'group.' She spied for a while, and realized you were no threat at all. She was sure Nate would never like you. I mean, she did this because she didn't want to have another friend like _me_." She sighed. "Then when you stayed after she left yesterday she must have gotten nervous. That's why you had tons and tons of voice mails, missed calls, and texts. She was worried that Nate had suddenly fallen for you or something." She rolled her eyes. "Then, when Nate called _the next morning_," She eyed Nate, he shrugged. "She figured it must have something to do with _you_." She concluded.

Nate grunted. "It was just the right time! I was going to do it anyways!" He insisted.

"Sure, sure. I see where she's coming from, I mean I would have thought that too. But, I never ever would have threatened someone!" She gasped.

"Blair overreacts. She'll get over it. She _has_ to." Nate said, looking at me.

"Jenny, if she gives you any more trouble, you have to tell us, okay?" Dan looked at me.

"But, I mean, It's not like I told Nate to break up with her, so I still don't see how this involves _me_." I pressed on.

"Blair thinks Nate dumped her for you!" Serena blurted, yelling a little too loudly.

"W-w-w...WHAT?" I spat. "That's crazy! We just met! I mean, do you think she is seriously thinking he likes _me_ more than _her_?" I coughed.

"Guys, come on, I'm sitting right here!" Nate begged.

"Sorry, Nate. But, yes, Jen, she seriously thinks that. I know Blair's mind better than anyone else. Guarantee it."Serena said.

I sighed. "Serena, I doubt Nate would dump _Blair_ for _me_." I said blankly.

"I would..." Nate mumbled.

"What?" Serena and I asked.

He exhaled. "Nothing."

"Wait," I knitted my eyebrows. "Did you just said that you _would_?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"Would what?" Serena asked, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah..." Nate responded shyly.

"_Why_?" I asked, confused. Did he seriously just say he would dump Blair Waldorf, for me?! I think I'm going crazy.

"Why _what_?" Serena asked, impatient.

"You're nicer, funnier, more relaxed, and if I've realized this in one _day_, then that pretty much settled the fact that it was over between Blair and me." He said, looking straight at me.

"Oh!" Serena suddenly got it. "Jenny, you're way, way better than Blair. I see why he did it too." She practically sang, and nudged Nate's arm.

"Chinese food's on it's way!" Dan said happily when he entered the room. "Whoa, what's going on?" He asked, curiously, when he saw us sitting in a circle on the bed, silent.

"Um, nothing, don't worry about it," Serena said as she got up to hug him.

"Okay..." Dan shook his head and sat down.

"Let's watch a movie!" Serena grinned. "I know, The Notebook!" She squealed. Nate and I groaned. "Aw, come on, please, please, please!" She begged.

"Fine," Nate and I exchanged sympathetic glances.

"Yay!" She jumped up and hit play on the TV.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "It's the food, I'll go get it," I volunteered.

"Uh, I'll come with you," Nate scooted off the bed and followed me.

"Nate...?" I was nervous to ask my question.

"Yes?"

I sighed. "What's the real reason you broke up with Blair?"

"She's been too controlling. I can't even have one night to hang out with Chuck, or Serena and Dan without her getting mad at me and saying I don't spend enough time with her. She others for everything. Like what happened with Serena and I, she blamed it all on her, and I was just as much, if not more a part of it than she was! I just can't follow her, we have nothing in common." He looked down at the counter after setting the food down. "And, I want to meet new people. To be honest, when I met you, something just clicked, it was like, this is the kind of girl I want to date, to be serious with, not gossiping, controlling, uptight _Blair Waldorf_." He looked at me.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. He wanted to date someone like _me_? I shook my head furiously. "Nate, I-."

"No, this is the way it is, the way it _should_ be." He placed his hand on mine. "The way _I_ want it to be. She'll get over it. And if she says or does anything to you, I've got your back, Jenny." He reassured me.

"T-thanks, Nate," I smiled.

"I really do want to get to know you better Jenny. You seem, so...i don't even know how to put it. Held together, strong, like you can fight for yourself, you don't need to be Blair's follower."

"Well, I'm not anymore. I promised I wouldn't be that girl, and I'm keeping my promise." I said firmly.

"You're a good person, Jenny. If you ever need anything, a friend, someone to talk to, hang out with, you've got me." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I said. My heart was beating overtime, I knew I shouldn't like Nate, let alone ever date him. Blair would kill me for good, and that I was sure of. But, something kept telling me that Nate wasn't going to back away, he said he wanted to date someone like me. And I've never met anyone else that was _like_ me.

"Anytime," He stood up and pulled the food off the counter. "Let's take this to lovebirds," He chuckled and rolled his eyes. I giggled and followed him.

"Whoa! Sorry!" He quickly shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then I realized they were probably making out. "Oh!" I said.

"I'm leaving the food by the door!" He called to them, not that they cared at the moment.

"So, at least we don't have to finish watching that movie," I laughed.

"That's a relief!" He smiled. We walked over to sit on the couch in the living room. He turned on the TV. Eventually it became background noise to our endless talking. We talked about everything, school, Blair, Serena, each other, what music we liked, movies, everything. I really felt like I could open up to him, be my self around him. But I was in no place to rush things.

The clock didn't rush us, it was at least four in the morning.

"Hah! You played with _puppets_ when you were little?" I burst out laughing.

"Hey, hey! They weren't just puppets, they were my friends!" He tried to be serious, but erupted into laughter.

"No, no, your right, that's cute! Aw, Nate used to have puppet friends!" I giggled.

"Well, what did you do when you were little?" He challenged.

"Played Barbie with my brother," I grinned, and then laughed.

"You and Dan played Barbie, _together_?" He burst out in fits of laughter.

"Hey! That's so not as bad as puppets!" We were in heaps, laughing together. I had to lean on his shoulder just to keep myself up.

"No, you're right. My puppets were pretty embarrassing," He said seriously.

"Sure, sure..." I said wearily, half asleep, leaning on him for support or an attempt to stay awake.

* * *

**Did you like it? REVIEW! Pleaseeee! (:**

**There will be a Gossip Girl blog type thing in the next chapter! But what will it be about? Hmm, i guess you'll have to read it! :D**


End file.
